


The Snake

by Dead_Darling



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Eloping, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flappers, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Historical, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infidelity, Italian Mafia, Lust at First Sight, Murder, Psychological Drama, Realistic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Speakeasies, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Darling/pseuds/Dead_Darling
Summary: 1927, year of the first film with sound, year where our story begins. Amelia Saethalees, or at least that's her maiden name Mrs. Valentino, is what her husband prefer everyone to address her as. She's been trapped in this loveless marriage for 3 years, going on 4, with her adopted son formerly her nephew, after her now husband's threat was anything but a bluff. One of her husband's underlings happens to catch her eye one night, as he was stationed as one of her bodyguards during a, rather exclusive, underground event. And now? She's  got nothing left to lose but her lover, and her life, but who knows if she'll make it out with either one.





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> [CONTENT WARNING]  
> *Set time period applies to this writing. No slurs are included but; this book contains mature and dark themes nonetheless. Enjoy your reading experience, and have a lovely day.*

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 1927

7:15AM

Amelia Sat in her study, surrounded by her massive collection of books; the only good thing about being married to that man in her opinion. Drawing her cigarette from out between her lips she sipped her black coffee, crossing her legs as she tapped her cigarette on the ashtray. 

"New film, huh? Sound too, ain't that something else..." She said breathing out smoke, holding the cigarette in her right hand as she rested her elbow on her table. Placing down the newspaper, she stood. Dressed in a beige button down dress that covered her knees, a dull cardigan, plain white socks, simple black flats, and black long hair, uncommon from the time done up in a bun. Taking off her round reading glasses placing them down on the table as she walked out of her room.

Going downstairs from her second story study, she grabbed her bag and could, attempting to head to the door. Before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Gulping, her mind ran a mile a minute, running through her opinions as her husband's voice whisper in her ear. "How you doing sweetie? I was thinking, there's an event going down later tonight, real exclusive shit y'know? So I was thinking you should y'know get somthin' for tonight, yea'?" He said in slurred whispers in her ear as he held cash in front of her, even leaning down to her ear he towered over her. She took the cash from his hand, stuffing in into her bag turning around, her forced smile become second nature over these years. "Yeah, yeah, course' hun..." She said with a short wave, beginning to head to the door.

He stopped her before she did. Turning her back around "One last thing," He said laying a kiss to her lips before continuing. "Love ya', see ya' tonight sweetheart," he said with a wave walking away.  
Quickly hurrying out the door, she wiped her mouth, after all these years ever time she still wanted to puke after all those, 'shows of affection.' Yeah right, from that bastard? She'd rather get run over by a train.

Though, nonetheless as he saide she did pick up a dress, no sense on getting on his bad side. She knew what that was like with that scar that ran almost all the way down her back how could she forget? Gripping her coat as she walked along the sidewalk, the crisp wind blew against her back.  
Spending most of the day outside, despising to spend a second in the house with that man. Later that day she picked up her nephew (well technically son according to law) from school. At least he can have a nice life, at least something good came from all this.

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 1927 

9:02PM

She sat at her armoire looking into the mirror as she did her makeup. Hair curled, and done up to look short. She was dressed in a black dress, with a cut that peaked just above her knee, and a somewhat low-cut v-neck that went off her shoulder. Though that didn't matter all that much anyways, since she wore a pure white fur coat that ended at her waist, held at the front with a brooch.

She stared into her mirror, blank stare. With a sigh she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, where he husband was waiting. She grabbed his arm as they walked out the door. What even was her life anymore?

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 1927 

10:36PM

They stepped into the speakeasy, they knew them here, they knew them well. It was a rather upscale place for what it was, everyone one dressed to the nines, a stage a bar on each side of the room, dimmed lights, servers milling around, everything. They took a seat at their special reserved table. "Yeah special, ain't it fun been' blood money rich? Not like I can say I'm much better." Her brows furrowed with a sigh as they sat down, guards on each side of them, her husband's underlings to specify. 

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927 

1:17AM

Drawing the glass away from her lips, lipstick smeared from her lip, and red marks left on her glass. Her husband Dante walks back to the table. "Hey, so uh sweetheart I'll meet ya' at home, I got some shit ta' take care of," He said leaning down over the chair, hand on her shoulder. "Uh-huh s-sure-" She hiccuped before continuing. "I'll see you at h-h-home." She slurred voice creaking on the last letter, blinking as she held her temple. "You sure' you'll be fine?" "Mhm, fine, fine... I-I'll be fine." She continued to slur her words, wiping away her smeared makeup on her lower lip. "You say so.'" He shrugged, patting her shoulder before walking off.

As the night continued on, she had her eyes on one of her bodyguards for the night. Reddish light brown hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and scruffy light stubble across his jaw. "You," She said pointing "What's your name?" "Me, miss?" He said looking over to the side before glancing to both sides of the room. "I'm pointin' at ya' yea'?" She, still continuously slurred her words, even harsher than earlier. "I suppose so? I'm Vincent, Vincent Amato." He chuckled. "Take a seat!" She offered pulling out the seat next to her. Doing as told, his colleague gave a questioningly glanced shaking his head, before ignoring the two.

He drank with her, a lot. They had made their way outside sitting on the concrete step near the entrance as they continued to speak, outfits far more disheveled than before, Vincent's tie unbuttoned, short half undone, jacket wrinkled. Amelia, her coat hung half off her shoulder, hair falling out of place, makeup more smeared than before, heels off as they sat, elbows leaning on her knees. 

"Y'know what, you're a real looker kid." She spoke, looking him up and down. "Thanks, thanks a lot'. But I ain't no kid! I'm a grown man! I'm damn well in my 30s!" He shouted before a loud not and a laugh. "Oh yea'? How old are ya'?" She snickered, the street lamps even from that alleyway where the door was light up her face as she spoke. "I'-" He was cut off by their own laugher. "I-I'm... uh I'm... I'm 32!" He said, snapping his finger as he finally remember the simple answer, of his own age. She laughed, throwing her head back. "Fair enough, guess you're 4 years older than me!" She said, laying a hand on his should. "Ah so you're... us 20.... 8? 28? Yea'?" He said placing his hand on his chin, tilting his head. "Don't you know, you should never ask a lady her age!" She said hitting him on the shoulder playfully as they once again erupted in laughter.

One their laughing had finally died down once more. She pulled a cigarette out of her bag, handing him one as she lit both of them. As they breathed out the smoke they stared at each other, for a long while, what felt like hours in fact. Dropping the cigarette from her mouth, she kissed him. Gripping her waist, he pulled her closer as she leaned against him, hands tangle in his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. Pulling away both of their breather labored as they stared at the other. "Holy fuck... I... My apartment's a few blocks down if you'd like ta' continue this, hot stuff." He said, still holding her as her hands were laid on his chest. "That'd be nice, lead the way..." She said slipping her shoes back on, as they stood. Offering her his arm as they walked down the cold streets. 

FRDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927 

3:42AM

He barely unlocked the door as they stumbled in the door, stumbling as she pushed against him closing the door, clambering into his bedroom, clothes thrown about the room as they didn't bother to look back.

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927

6:44AM

She woke up, Vincent behind her, hugging her closing as his bare chest pressed to the skin of her back, feeling his hot breath down her neck as a harsh pain racked her head. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe this would turn out awful, maybe she was a fool, but she didn't regret it one bit. 

[UNEDITED] WORD COUNT: 1420


	2. The Magician

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927 

6:44AM

Waking up in his arms, she stared at the wall of his apartment. This was a horrible idea, but there as no sinking feeling in her gut, no mind clouded with regret, just his warm arms around her as she leaned back into his chest. She lied there in silence, leaning her head onto his forearm extended next to her head.

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, her grabbed his head with a painful groan before speaking. "Holy hell... what happened...?" He questioned voice rough, throaty as he had barely woken up. "Huh, thought you would at least be smart even to realize what happened. With me in your bed and all." She chuckled, her voice laced with sarcasm as she sat up, turning to look over at him.

"Oh - well, err, yeah I suppose so." He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up as well. Amelia held the blanket to her thin, lanky frame with a sigh. "You alright miss?" Vincent asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she flinched at the touch. "Miss are you-" She cut him off. "You remember my name don't you? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты..." She mumbled the last part glancing to her side.

"O-of course!"

"What is it then?"

"Amelia, your name is Amelia."

"Then call me by my name, I'm a person after all... Just please I just want to be treated like a person for once..." Quiet sniffles bounced off the walls of the room as her frame trembled. "Please, it that so much to ask for for once!?" She cried out, covering her face as her tears covered her hands. 

Reaching out for her, wapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey... it's okay, you're okay. Please just calm down." 

As her sobs died down into sniffles, she nuzzled into his arms. "Th... T-thank you.." She held him tight, bare skin against each other's as Vincent wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Vincent sighed. "Say, do you want something, like coffee or something, I could even make us breakfast if you want." He glanced to the side. Amelia replied with a curt nod.

Sliding off his head, he quickly dressed himself, heading to the door opening it before turning back to look before speaking. "If you need clothes, my sister left some in the bottom drawer. You look about the same side if not a little smaller than her." He said closing the door for her to get dressed. Dressing herself in a light brown knee length skirt, a dress shirt and a beige and brown patterned sweater vest she headed to the kitchen, following the scent of cooking bacon to it.

"I poured you some coffee, it's on the table" He said nodding his head towards the plain black mug on the table two seating round table. Grabbing hold of it as she took a sip she sat down at the table. "I don't know how you like it so I just left it black." He said as he began plating the food, spare a glance here, or there. He set down the plates for both of them. "It's fine, I usually drink it plain anyways." She said picking up the fork on the plate to prod at the food. "Hm, alright then. Sorry if the food ain't too good, I'm not the best at breakfast foods." He said with a shrug as he stuffed his mouth with food. 

"Does he eat everything like a starved man?" Amelia thought as she slowly brought the fork to her mouth. She stared at him, noticing ever small detail on his face, every scare, ever stray hair, the slightest wrinkle his face. Her eyes glared into his skin like pins and needles, her straight face often sending shivers down spines. That happened to be the reason behind her husband's underlings nicknaming her several things, from The Queen Cobra, to The Snake from Seattle, Seattle her home state happening to fit perfectly into her rather cruel nickname of her persona. 

"You gonna' keep staring' or you gonna' say somthin'?" Vincent mumbled, still chewing his food as he spoke.

"Chew your before you speak please." She said leaning away, turning away in slight disgust .

With an awkward chuckle he allowed his food before talking again. "Yeah sorry..." He laughed awkwardly, looking off to the side to avoid her stone cold stare.

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927

8:42AM

They had walked all the way back to her house. Side by side, idle conversation of small talk filled the awkward air between them. Though she gave held hearted responses to most of their idle chat, not because she disliked him, in fact she found him interesting, that sound of his voice it was... nice. No it wasn't any of that, she simply despised small talk, barely tolerated that meaningless babble that served little to no purpose. 

Finally arriving to her house she glanced back at him as she reached for the door, hesitating as she glanced back at him for just a moment, shoulders tensing a cold chill ran up her spine. Frozen as she stood on her own doorstep she gulped, as she exhaled a shaky breath. Twisting the knob, she glanced back at him "T-thank you f-f-for walking me back." She said in a daze before Vincent could speak as he reached out for her she quickly walked into the house shouting the door, not like it was her own home; but like she was prey on hunting ground.

The hunter was now the hunted, the snake was now the mouse.

At the table she saw Louis, the boy she called her son, he didn't need to what happened to his real mother and father, to her brother. If something good was going to come out of this it would be him. 

He sat at the table in his yellow pajamas covered in red trains as he swung his feet from his chair, still too shot to reach the ground. Stuffing his mouth with cereal as he sat at the table. His pet rabbit Brownie, a cream-isa colored rabbit with chocolate brown splotches covering his coat walked across the table sniffing Louis' face as he giggled.

A small smile came across her face as she walked up to him kneeling beside the table. "Hey bubba how are you?" She asked kissing him on the nose as he nearly left out of his seat to wrap his arms around her neck in a hug. "Mama! You're back!" He called out a smile stuck to his face as he exclaimed.

"You're home a bit late aren't you?" Her husband's voice rung, standing up she gulped; keeping her back to him. 

"I was blackout drunk I couldn't exactly find my way home."

"So where'd you stay?"

"In the venue..." 

"Oh really?" He chuckled, raising a brow.

Turning around to look at him, a cynical look stitched on her face. "Where else would I be?" She spoke voice dripping with sarcasm like venom on her tongue.

"Well... a little birdie told me, you went home with one a' my lackeys."

A chill ran up her spin as this words slipped out of his mouth. A shaky sigh leaving her mouth as she glanced to the floor. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her voice laced with terror and anxiety as she bit down on her tongue. 

"I know you're a goddamn liar you a fuckin' whore too?" Dante hissed, grabbing her hair his face twisting to a look of disgust as she struggled to get free, clawing at his hands as Louis watched, frozen in fear.

"Let me go..." Amelia said in a hushed whimper.

"Why? So you can run off with that nessun buon uomo-puttana." He hissed, distant aching in his tone. 

"Just not in front of Louis... please..." She croaked, choked up with tears as she glanced back to Louis; his eyes teary as she pleaded to Dante.

Throwing her aside, Dante stormed out of the house. Smoothing her hair she cursed under her breath. "Бля, пошел ты и та лошадь, на которой ты приехал." Louis rushed to her side as she stood, weeping into her leg as she pat his hair. "It's okay, медоносный, you're safe now you're okay..." Amelia said choked through tears as she dropped to her knees pulling him close. 

Pulling Louis onto her lap, Amelia ran her hairs through his hair cooing him, and rocking him in her arms till he cried himself to sleep. Laying him on the couch, she picked up the phone in the living room. Holding the phone her mouth, and the other piece to her ear the operator picked up; "Hello how may I help you?"

"Hello, can you connect me to the Victoria Apartment building on River Street?"

"Of course miss, just a moment." 

She tapped her foot till she heard a voice on the line. The ragged, cooked voice of a person rung through the phone. "Yes? What do you need?"

"Does Vincent Amato live in this building?"

"Yes ma'am, would you like me to buzz him down for you?"

"If you could..." Desperation drug through her tone with a sigh.

"Hello?" Vincent's voice felt like the best form a comfort she had in months, maybe years. 

"Thank god," Her voice whimpered, cracking on the last word. "I... I need somewhere to stay. Just, can I stay with you? I can't risk Dante coming back tonight and I don't know anyone else who could help me..." 

"Sure mis- Amelia... what ever you need." He comforted, he was much more sympathetic then you would expect for someone is his line of work.

Waking up Louis, they walked to to nearest bus stop after packing a bag. Louis held Brownie in his travel cage, looking out the widow as he chatted to the fluffy thing. Glancing around the us Amelia's shoulders were tense as she bit her nails. Lost in her thoughts until the bus until it jostled to a stop.

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927

9:04AM

Getting off the bus they padded through puddles, upon puddles on the sidewalk, shoulders soaked with rain as thunder cracked above. Clutching onto Brownie trying to keep him dry Louis whined. "Mama are we there yet?" He complained, tugging on her dress. 

"We're almost there, I promise медоносный." She consoled patting his back, with a soft smile. 

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 1927

9:20AM

Vincent stood outside his apartment building, umbrella overhead as he whistled to himself. Amelia glanced up to see him, tired eyes finally gaining some life once more. Louis sniffled teary eyed as they finally reached the building. "Loui, we're here hun." She smiled. Vincent quickly rushed to them with the umbrella. "You two walk all the way here with no umbrella? God you two must be freezing... We need to get you inside." He demanded, ushering them all inside, and up to his apartment. 

"It's small I know, but just sit down I'll get you both some soup or something..." He assured. 

They sat on the sofa, the soft radio static on the table next to it humming with the white noise of voices. Louis stared out the window holding onto Brownie for some well needed comfort.

Amelia made her way to the kitchen. 

"Hey why are you in the living room? It's fine you don't need to help or anything." He explained, rubbing her shoulders as she winced back slightly. "Can I ask something?" He questioned.

"Go ahead, you let me in your home; it's the least I could do." She reassured through a strained smile.

"That kid, is he..."

"Mine? Kinda he's my nephew, but as far as I'm concerned he's my own son." She imparted sparing a loving glance to Louis as he jabbered to Brownie as though he'd respond.

"So, what happened? To make you come here I mean." 

"Argument, more of a fight I guess."

"Are you hurt? I have a first aid kit in the bathroom." 

"I'm... fine, my scalp hurts a bit but I'm fine..." She sighed, an awkward airy chuckle filling the space between them.

"I'm sorry you have to go back to that."

"You get used to it; I'll be fine."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it!" He chided, turning away from the stove to grip her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I get a bit over emotional sometimes." He mumbled.

"It's fine, I get what you mean, but I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Louis." 

"I just hope no one saw it was me you went home with. i can't impinge what they'd do if they did find out." 

She glanced around the room, knuckles whitening as she gripped her sleeves; crossing her arms. "I hope so too..."

[UNEDITED] WORD COUNT: 2,146


End file.
